


Hurts so Good

by Simara



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: After-care, Dom Martin, M/M, PWP, Sub Peter, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simara/pseuds/Simara
Summary: The one where an angry Martin realizes that Peter is a sub at heart and smut ensues.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Peter Lukas
Comments: 17
Kudos: 62





	Hurts so Good

**Author's Note:**

> set post MAG 151 "Big Picture"

Martin almost dropped the kettle when Peter materialized before him.

“Ah, there you are Martin! Good to see you again.” There was a dark sort of amusement in Peter’s voice. “You do realise that you haven’t been to work for almost a week now, don’t you?”

“Four days”, Martin corrects bluntly, setting the kettle aside. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, just checking in on my favourite assistant? You didn’t call in ill. I was worried. Did Simon scare you?” Martin let out a dry laugh.

“I’m fine, thank you. And if you’d at all pay attention to your paperwork, you’d know that I’ve taken two weeks off.” Peter’s brows furrowed.

“No”, he said plainly. “I need you at the institute. There are forms everywhere and the printer–“.

“I don’t care. Unless the literal end of the world is much closer than expected, I won’t go back to work this week.” Peter opened and closed his mouth in silent frustration.

“I’ll give you a raise”, he finally offered. “Just… be at the office tomorrow.” There was so much exhaustion in Peter’s voice that Martin almost caved in but he caught himself just in time. Anger started to bubble up as he realized that Peter hadn’t even expected him to put up a fight. Reliable Martin will take care of it, don’t you worry, he’ll do his work and then some for a pat on the back and a false smile. Martin exhaled, nostrils flaring.

„No. You know what? Fuck you, Peter!“ He jammed his finger into Peter’s chest, causing him to take a step backwards in surprise. “You can’t expect me to jump at your every call. If you can’t manage without me, maybe, just maybe you’re not cut out for the job. I’m done with your bullshit.” There was a strange glint in Peter’s eyes. “What?” Martin snapped, almost exactly at the same time as Peter pulled him into a kiss. _Oh, hell no._ There was a push and a slap and Peter was holding his cheek, dazed. His mouth hung a little open and Martin couldn’t help but feel a rush of satisfaction. This really, really shouldn’t turn him on but… well. He drank in how Peter looked at him, surprised, yes, but not angry, far from it. His face seemed open and vulnerable and _wanting_. Martin knew that he should leave it at that, shouldn’t try and test how far he could take this, should swallow down the arousal that was starting to rise at the thought of Peter submitting. Too bad that Martin had never been good at making the right decision. “I did not allow you to do that.” His voice slipped easily enough into a more authoritative register. Peter tried to speak up, eyes both defensive and apologetic, but Martin cut him off with a stern look. “Things are going to change around here. No more secrets. No more surprise trips. And you’ll do your own bloody emails from now on. Understood?” Peter’s eyes were fixed on his mouth with something akin to hunger.

“Yes Martin”, he said softly. His skin was so pale that his cheekbone had already started to bruise. It was lovely on him, this touch of purple. Martin nodded, half to himself.

“Good. Now come here.” There was conflict in Peter’s eyes, the remains of pride and caution at war with the understanding of what Martin was about to offer. Martin could see the hesitation melt away as soon as he offered him his hand. Peter took it slowly, than sank to his knees without further prompting. He nestled his face against Martin’s thigh.

“I’ll be good”, he promised, and Martin could feel his cock twitch.

“You better be”, he said, forcing Peter to look up at him with a sharp tug at his hair. Peter licked his lips.

“Please?” 

“Please what?”

“Please, Martin, will you fuck me?” 

“I don’t think you’ve earned that yet.” Peter made a frustrated little sound but didn’t argue. Instead, he nuzzled his face closer to Martin’s crotch. Martin gave a hard tug, dragging Peter’s head all the way back.

“I should have known that you’re a brat.” Peter’s eyes went wide at that.

“I’m not. I’m sorry. Let me prove it. Let me suck you off.” Martin made a considerate noise.

“You’ll need a save word.”

“I don’t-“

“Yes”, Martin interrupted sharply. “You do. We’ll do stoplights for now. Green for continue, yellow for slow down and red for stop. Understood?”

“Yes, Martin.” 

“Good. Now make yourself useful for once.” Having Peter on his knees before him felt right, somehow. Peter made short work of Martin’s belt and fly, freeing his cock with an impatient noise. He didn’t loose any time to put his mouth to work and soon he was sucking and swallowing around Martin’s cock. There were still a few inches to go, though, and Martin felt a thrill at testing how much deeper Peter could take him. He gently massaged Peter’s scalp and listened to the delightful little noises Peter made for a while.

“Alright. Let’s see if you can take it all.” He held Peter’s hair in a tight grip as he pushed his way deeper into his throat. It was a tight fit but Peter managed to take him all the way down to the root. Martin could see Peter’s eyes start to water but he made no attempts to pull back. He let his thumb brush over Peter’s hollowed cheek, tracing the outline of his own cock against the other’s skin. He started to fuck Peter’s throat with shallow thrusts, only pulling out once he could feel himself getting close to the edge. Peter looked even lovelier now, cheeks flushed and lips wet with saliva. Martin couldn’t help but feel a little proud at how thoroughly he had flustered Peter. He patted Peter’s cheek condescendingly.

“I want you on your elbows and knees on the bed. Naked. Now.” Peter undressed and got up on the bed without protest but he used his hands rather than his elbows to keep himself upright. Martin let his hands wander across Peter’s broad shoulders, tracing each taut muscle in them. Then he put his hand flat between Peter’s shoulder blades and applied pressure. “I said elbows, didn’t I?” Peter gave way beneath him and soon his face was flat on the bed. “There. That’s much better, isn’t it?” He could feel Peter shudder. His body was rigid and his legs were shaking. Martin could tell that Peter wanted this, wanted to let go, but he was still missing the final push. So he smoothed his hand over Peter’s arse and he clicked his tongue in disapproval. “You should have done as I said in the first place. I wouldn’t have had to beat you, then.” In want of proper equipment he made a grab for his belt. It was nice and wide and would leave lovely marks on Peter’s pale skin.

“Twenty will do for now.” He brought the belt down experimentally, causing Peter to jerk beneath him.

“Can you count them for me? Or is even that too much to ask?” He could hear Peter stifle a sob.

“One.”

“Good boy.” The second strike was harder and the way Peter gasped made Martin’s groin tingle. It took them twelve strikes before Peter went completely limp beneath him, pliant and accepting of whatever was in store for him. He counted out each blow in a trembling voice and when they finished, Martin rewarded him with a kiss. “Well done, Peter. You’re taking it so well. You know you deserve to be punished. You’ve been misbehaving but I know, deep down, you want to be good for me. Say it.”

“I want to be good for you.” Martin hummed encouragingly.

“I think you've earned the right to prove it, then. Relax.” Martin let his hands wander over Peter’s strong thighs. Peter was quick to spread his legs further without instruction.

“Good boy”, Martin murmured and uncapped the lube. He only used the bare minimum to slicken his fingers. He wouldn’t let Peter get away that easily. The first finger went in with little resistance but at the second, he could feel Peter clench around him. He slapped Peter’s still reddened arse with his free hand, enjoying another tensing of the muscle.

“I said: Relax.” Peter buried his face deeper into the cushions, murmuring something inaudible. Martin pushed in a third finger and twisted them sharply.

“What was that? Speak up.” Peter’s breath was ragged when he repeated:  
“Been a while”. Martin felt a wave of compassion but didn’t withdraw his fingers. Rather, he started to pump them lazily as he leaned down and kissed Peter’s neck, causing a rather obscene noise.

“I know, my pet. But I think you can do better than this. Don’t you?”

“Yes”, Peter panted, pushing his hips backwards. Martin slapped him again, harder this time.

“Then stay still.” He emphasised each word with an angled push of his fingers, hitting Peter’s prostate at the second try. He loved the way Peter moaned at that, half surprised but very, very satisfied. “Now…” Martin withdrew his fingers slowly. “Do you need more lube or do you want me to fuck you raw?” Peter was biting his lip in a desperate attempt not to rock against the bed, cock already dripping with pre-come. He seemed to genuinely struggle with the decision. “Or maybe you want me to leave you like this?” Martin leaned back slightly, taking in the picture beneath him.

“No! Please, just… whatever you want, Martin, just please, I need… need your cock.” He was so beautiful like this, brought low, humbled. Martin couldn’t help but grasp him by the hair and reward him with a long gentle kiss.

“Atta boy”, he said, stroking Peter’s cheek. “I think you’ve earned yourself a little lube.” He didn’t add much, just enough to make sure it wouldn’t hurt too badly. Still, Peter made a half-pained noise as he began to push in slowly. Martin shushed him softly, kissing his shoulder blades. “Relax for me, Peter. I know you can do this.” And he did, although he still remained tighter than Martin would have expected. He couldn’t help but feel a little offended on Peter’s behalf. Who wouldn’t want this man wriggling beneath him when it suited him so well? Martin made sure to sink in to the hilt before picking up a rhythm. Peter tried so hard to stay quiet that Martin could only take it as a challenge. He bit down hard on Peter’s neck and angled his thrusts with enough force to make Peter gasp at the impact.

“You’re a rotten boy”, Martin whispered. “Admit it, you’ve been waiting for this. All these month’s you’ve been longing for me to take that pesky responsibility away and bend you over your desk.” He dragged his nails across Peter’s nipples, leaving them hard and swollen. His hand came all the way up to Peter’s throat and gave an explorative squeeze. The reaction was instant: Peter groaned and bucked his hips in desperate need. “Look at how greedy you are. I bet the only reason they let you play with the big guys is because you’re decent at sucking dick”. Martin could hear a strangled sob from Peter and loosened his grip a little, waiting to see if Peter would use a safe-word. He didn’t, though, and the noises that followed sounded more cathartic than pained, causing Martin to pick up speed once more.

“Do you think you can come like this? Untouched? Like the naughty brat you are?” Peter made another desperate noise that caught deep in his throat and thrust up his hips involuntarily.

“Yes”, he gasped, “Anything”. Martin have a sharp tug at Peter’s hair.  
“Be more precise.” Peter’s breath was almost too ragged for coherent speech by now but somehow he managed to gasp out a strangled:

“I’ll come for you. Let me – ah – let me come for you, please, I’ll do anything –“

“Do it”, Martin hissed, feeling his own climax draw closer. “Come for me.” A few more thrusts and Peter came with a whole body shudder that almost brought Martin over the edge as well. Peter was going limp beneath him, chest heaving, so Martin sped up and buried himself deep with each hurried thrust until he too could feel his arousal come to a peek. He rolled off lazily once he was thoroughly spent and took a moment to watch Peter catch his breath. The quiet didn’t last long though because Peter began to move, careful to keep his face hidden as he got up. He swayed a little, clearly and thoroughly undone. Martin almost worried that Peter’s knees would buckle as he began to gather his clothes and came to a decision. He grabbed Peter’s hand with gentle firmness.

“Hey. You should stay here for a while. I don’t want you to drop.” Martin tugged a little at Peter’s hand. Peter followed instinctively, letting himself be pulled back against Martin’s broad chest. Martin wrapped the blanket around them and started to rub small circles into Peter’s back as he noticed how cold his skin was. Peter let his eyes fall closed, exhausted. “You’ve been so good”, Martin whispered, catching a half-dried tear on his thumb. “It’s okay if you want to cry, you know? I’ve got you. It’s alright. You can stay here as long as you want to. You don’t have to hide, not from me. I see you. I’ve got you. I won’t leave you like this.” Peter was really crying now, burying his face in Martin’s chest to hide the worst of it. Martin stroked Peter’s hair until he fell asleep. He even forgot that he was meant to be angry with Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I wouldn’t write this but then I got horny ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Anyway, y'all know the drill: I'm @simaraknows on tumblr and you're free to yell at me in the comments section.


End file.
